


Harvey Specter, Fashion Icon

by TooSel



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Crack, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Modeling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooSel/pseuds/TooSel
Summary: “Assuming this falls under tailor-customer-privilege – it's Mike.” He heaves a sigh. “But I don’t think there’s a ‘gay side’ you can awaken. He’s straight.”Rene snorts, barely managing to put down his drink before spilling it all over himself. Harvey gives him a perplexed look.“What?““Harvey. That boy? Is not straight.“(In which Harvey has straight boy pain, Rene has a plan, and Mike has no idea what hit him.)





	Harvey Specter, Fashion Icon

“What do you think?”

Harvey turns around, giving himself a good look in the mirror. His lips curve into a smile. “Amazing as always. Rene, you're a star.”

Rene, looking extremely pleased with himself, doesn't disagree.

“I thought you’d appreciate the lapels. I wanted something a little different this time.”

“Well, it worked.” Harvey straightens his collar, twisting to check his back. Yeah, this will definitely do. “I have a meeting next week with a client who’s exactly the type of guy to appreciate this level of detail. He will practically close himself if I wear this.”

Rene just smirks. “Marvelous.”

Harvey turns around, slipping out of the jacket. “Tell you what. When I've closed that deal, I'll invite you for a celebratory drink.”

Rene takes the jacket with a satisfied smile.

“I'll keep my schedule open.”

*

“I wasn’t sure which one you’d prefer, so I ordered wine and whiskey. Choose whichever you like, I’ll take the other one.”

“Impatient to get started?” Rene asks, lifting an eyebrow as he slides into his seat.

“Well, we barely managed to make time for this. We shouldn’t waste any of it.”

“Right you are.” Rene eyes the drinks. “You didn’t remember I have a thing for this place’s Bordeaux Supérior? It's really been too long. “

“It has,” Harvey agrees.

They have made a habit of going out for the occasional drink ever since Harvey fell in love with the first suit Rene made him – which was initially the first suit anyone made him and thus holds a special place in his heart – and while they are both too busy with their jobs to do this regularly, it’s always nice when they find the time.

“All the better that tonight worked out,” Rene says, taking his glass. Harvey raises the other one to clink them.

“I take it you closed your client?” Rene asks after taking a sip, leaning back.

“Sure did.”

Rene looks as satisfied as if he personally gave him a hand. “Glad to hear it.”

“Your suit has certainly kept its promise. Worked like a charm.”

“Of course it did. It’s a masterpiece.” Rene openly eyes his chest. “Though I do love this one as well. I did an exceptional job with it, didn’t I?”

Harvey chuckles. Other people would object to Rene’s self-assurance, but Harvey appreciates confidence in someone who has every right to own it. He’s not one for false modesty.

“You did. Though you always do. The amount of dates I’ve gotten since I’ve started letting you dress me is considerable.”

Rene lets out a short laugh. “You don’t need my clothes to turn heads, but I’m glad to be of help.”

“You flatter me,” Harvey says. “Though not everyone would agree, I imagine.”

There’s a beat of silence. Rene scrutinizes him, his eyes narrowed, and suddenly Harvey regrets the remark that wasn't as casual as he meant for it to sound in hindsight.

“I’ve never heard you say anything remotely like that,” Rene states. “What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing. Everything’s fine. It was just a joke.”

“No, it wasn’t. Come on, out with it. What is it? A matter of the heart?”

When Harvey doesn’t immediately respond, he puts his glass down, raising an eyebrow.

“No. Really? Harvey Specter, having trouble with the ladies? Or is it a man that caught your eye this time?”

Rene is one of the few people that have always known about Harvey’s sexuality – not that he keeps it secret, but when people assume that he’s straight because of his history with women, he usually doesn’t bother correcting them. Harvey never asked how Rene knew, actually, he just did for some reason, and Harvey doesn’t mind, on the contrary. It’s nice, having someone he can be open about this with.

“It is,” he admits. Might as well say it, if Rene is going to be this attentive.

“Oh, I see. Are you having straight boy pain?”

“Am I having what now?”

Rene clicks his tongue. “Who is it? Come on, you can tell me. We’ll see if we can’t bring out the gay side in him after all.”

Harvey swirls the contents of his glass, torn between wanting to keep things to himself because it’s embarrassing that he’s in this situation in the first place and finally confiding in someone. Because the truth is that this has been weighing on him for a while now, and the prospect of getting at least some of it off his chest is… not unappealing.

While their relationship is mostly professional, Harvey knows that he can trust Rene. There aren’t many people he would consider opening up to without worrying that his secrets weren’t safe.

Taking a deep breath, he squares his shoulders.

“Assuming this falls under tailor-customer-privilege – it's Mike.” He heaves a sigh. “But I don’t think there’s a ‘gay side’ you can awaken. He’s straight.”

Rene snorts, barely managing to put down his drink before spilling it all over himself. Harvey gives him a perplexed look.

“What?“

“Harvey. That boy? Is not straight. He’s about as straight as either of us.“

Harvey blinks at him. He opens his mouth, but finds himself at a loss for words.

“Is that a hunch or do you know something I don't?” he finally asks.

Lifting his shoulders, Rene says, “Call it a hunch. But you know those are rarely wrong.”

Harvey concedes the point.

Rene watches him intently. “Tell you what. I'll prove it to you.”

Harvey raises his eyebrows when Rene leans in with a smirk. “How would you like to work a little job for me on the side?”

He has no idea where this is going, but the glint in Rene’s eyes arouses his curiosity, to say the least. “What exactly do you have in mind?”

 _A little job_ turns out to be a full modeling deal.

“You can’t be serious,” Harvey says. Rene looks more than just serious, he looks determined. Harvey knows that look. He’s never feared it. Until today. “You want me to model for you? And somehow use that to… make Mike fall for me?”

“Why not? I’m designing a new collection. I could use a model. You’ll get a handful of new clothes out of it, if nothing else. And if your boy just so happens to get wind of what you’re doing and sees what we’ve been working on…” His smile turns devilish. “He won’t be able to resist.”

Harvey shakes his head. “You’re out of your mind,” he mutters, then asks despite himself, “How would that even work?”

“Oh, child’s play. A new collection takes time, as you know. There’s so much to do. Take pictures, compare, change things up again, et cetera, et cetera. We’ll just arrange it so that he happens to see some of it every now and then. We can meet in your office to go over the photos, do some last-minute adjustments, that sort of thing. Or I call you in for a fitting while you happen to be with him and you just bring him along. Trust me, we’ll catch his attention.”

Harvey takes a sip of his whisky, swallowing slowly. Admittedly, the idea is… intriguing. He is, of course, in favor of bringing out Mike’s ‘gay side’ – if there even is one. But this plan is more than a little vague. There’s absolutely no guarantee it will work. Rene must have had too much to drink.

He must have, too, for even considering the idea.

“This is ridiculous.”

Rene just smiles. “So do we have a deal?”

Harvey bites his lip. There are about a hundred reasons why this is a ludicrous idea, why he shouldn’t even get his hopes up because Mike may not even be queer and there’s no guarantee this will achieve anything.

It’s never going to work.

But what if it does? Harvey has nothing to lose, and in the unlikely event that this plan works, he has _so_ much to gain.

It’s all he needs to meet Rene’s eyes and raise his glass in acknowledgement.

“We do.”

*

Harvey is not sure what he expected once he agreed, still torn between believing that it’s pointless and giving in to the faint hope stirring in him, but apart from a few sketches Rene sends him and some preliminary measuring appointments, nothing much happens. Harvey knows better than to rush an artist at work, though, and so merely sits back and bides his time.

The wait pays off the first time their plan comes to fruition.

Rene has sent him some pictures from their fitting a few days ago, and Harvey falters in his steps when he pulls them out of the envelope, because while he didn’t think they’d look shit, he wasn’t expecting them to be _this_ good.

He looks striking, if he does say so himself. And it’s not just the admittedly gorgeous clothes Rene has clad him in. It’s the way he’s wearing them, how he’s portrayed in the pictures, eyeing the camera with the slightest smirk.

He’s handsome as hell. Harvey flips through the photos, a satisfied smile growing on his lips. Every single one brings out his best features, his appearance subtly highlighted by the clothes. Harvey never knew Rene was into photography, but he clearly knows his way around a camera.

That man is just full of surprises.

Harvey makes sure to keep the envelope in plain sight, placing it strategically on his desk like he dropped it there carelessly, the corners of the photos peeking out revealing just enough to attract attention.

It doesn’t take a minute for Mike to ask after he strides into his office, “What’s that?”

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Harvey says, extremely pleased that his plan worked so well, “but those are pictures of me. I’m helping Rene with his new fall collection.”

Mike snorts. “You’re what?”

Harvey lifts an eyebrow. “Something funny?”

“No, it’s just… I never took you for the modeling type, that’s all.”

“It’s not about me,” Harvey lies. “It’s about the clothes. I’m doing Rene a favor, and I’m getting a new wardrobe out of it. Everyone’s happy.”

“Huh.” Mike doesn’t even pretend he isn’t trying to sneak a peek, or if he is, he’s doing a very bad job. “Can I take a look?”

“What, suddenly you’re interested in fashion?”

“Maybe I’m interested in making fun of you.”

Harvey smiles, leaning back. “Go ahead,” he says, nodding towards the pictures. Making sure his face betrays nothing of his anticipation, he watches him grab the envelope.

A small part of him is amused by how Mike’s eyes nearly pop out of his head as he stares at the pictures. Most of him is pleasantly surprised.

This is actually working. And Mike’s reaction is more than just a little intriguing. Harvey doesn’t want to get ahead of himself, but as he takes expression on his face in, he can’t help but think that maybe Rene was right after all.

Huh.

“Still want to make fun of me?”

“I always want to make fun of you,” Mike murmurs, but his eyes are still glued to the photos.

When he finally puts them back, he clears his throat, straightening his tie. “Anyway, uh, what I actually came here for was that file you said you had earlier…”

Harvey lets him get away with it. For now. He hands him the file in question, drops a remark about him getting his ass back to work, and then watches his back until he disappears from sight.

That went well. Surprisingly well.

In fact, Harvey is so content with the results that he decides to repeat the test at the earliest opportunity.

He lets just enough time pass to avoid raising Mike’s suspicions – if there’s one thing the kid is, it’s smart – and then asks Rene to send him a new batch of pictures to dangle in front of him.

He’s proud to say that they look even better than the last ones. Harvey carefully places them beneath a stack of files, trusting that they’ll be noticed.

Mike, of course, spots them immediately.

“I was thinking we could try talking to her again, and if that doesn’t work- what’s this?”

Harvey looks up, following his gaze like he didn’t already know what he’s referring to.

“Oh, those? Just some more pictures Rene sent me.”

Mike’s eyes flicker to him. He seems to fight himself before his curiosity wins and he asks, “Can I see them?”

“Really? Again?” Harvey scoffs. “Don’t tell me you actually developed good taste. I must be rubbing off on you.”

“Yeah, funny. So, can I take a look or what?”

“Suit yourself,” Harvey says with a shrug, watching him from the corner of his eye while pretending to read something.

He fights to keep the smile off his face, biting his lip as he lets the silence stretch.

“What’s the matter? No witty remarks?”

Mike sighs almost inaudibly, lowering the photos. “It’s just, is there anything you _can’t_ do?”

“Are you saying that I would make a good model?”

Mike drops his gaze back to the pictures, and it only sounds like half a joke when he says, “I’m just saying. If you ever consider a change of career, you wouldn’t be out of place in front of a camera.”

Harvey raises an eyebrow. That is the closest thing to a compliment he has ever gotten from Mike that isn’t aimed at his legal skills.

Mike just complimented him on his looks.

Mike thinks he looks good enough to be a model.

_Interesting._

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Harvey says after a slight pause. He definitely will.

Mike’s reactions so far were certainly promising, but Harvey wants more. He _needs_ more before he can be sure that he isn’t reading too much into this, before he can make a move. He doesn’t mind a bit of a risk, on the contrary, but his relationship with Mike is too valuable to gamble with.

He needs hard proof, and he’s determined to get it.

Rene provides him with new pictures and sketches to leave on his desk every once in a while, carefully spaced out. In between feeding Mike tidbits, Harvey spends his time watching him closely, trying to determine if there’s anything more in the looks he gives him than he always assumed.

He’s not sure, but he thinks that the amount of times Mike’s eyes catch on him must have increased, because really, if he had always stared at him this much, Harvey would have noticed.

He tries to be subtle about it, he has to give him that. He is just too good at reading people not to notice.

Sometimes Mike looks at him just a tad too long. Sometimes he stares like he forgets himself, and other times he doesn’t quite look at Harvey when he talks to him, and it might as well be nothing, but Harvey is getting surer and surer that it means _something_.

“I told you it was going to work,” Rene mumbles during their next fitting, seemingly unconcerned about the pins he’s holding between his teeth.

Harvey would never admit it, but he is the tiniest bit afraid of this man.

“And those were only pictures. My other suits look great as well, but wait until he actually sees the new ones on you in person. He won’t know what hit him.”

And thus what Rene has titled _phase two_ begins.

He sends him a text when he has completed two of his new suits, and Harvey rises from his seat, telling Donna to cancel the rest of his day in passing as he strides up to Mike’s desk and announces, “Pack your stuff, Ray’s waiting downstairs.”

Mike looks up. “Where are we going?”

“I have an appointment at Rene’s. You’re coming along.”

“Okay..? Why?”

“Do you really need me to say it?”

Harvey drags his eyes all the way up Mike’s body. The truth is, what he’s wearing today is actually one of his better suits. It brings out the curve of his ass and the lines of his shoulders in a way that has distracted him from his work more than just a few times.

Mike looks weirdly flushed when his eyes reach his face. “You could use a few new suits. I know you’re never going to stop by Rene’s on your own, so I’m taking you there. Come on, with me. Now.”

“Wait, what’s wrong with this suit?” Mike calls after him when he turns around, hurrying to follow. “I like this suit. It looks good on me.”

It does, but all Harvey says is, “If you’re settling for good, you’re clearly still not getting it.”

“It?”

“Fashion.”

Mike mutters something to himself Harvey pretends not to hear, but he doesn’t complain on the way, and he even gives Rene a hesitant smile when they get there before falling behind to linger by the windows.

Rene is all business, shooing Harvey to the fitting room and bustling around so that even he doesn’t suspect he’s up to something despite knowing full well that he is.

It’s only when he’s on one knee before him, fiddling with the seam of his trousers, that he catches sight of his smirk.

Harvey lifts an eyebrow. “You look satisfied,” he remarks under his breath.

“I am. Aren’t you?”

Harvey lifts his shoulders. “Not sure it’s working yet. He’s just standing there. He won’t even look at me.”

“Believe me, it’s working,” Rene murmurs. His eyes glint when he adds, “And I know just what to do to give him the rest.”

Before Harvey can ask, he snaps his fingers and calls out, “You, Michael!”

Mike startles. “Me?”

“Yes, you! Come over here, will you? I want to hear your opinion.”

“You… you want to hear my opinion. _You_ want to hear _my_ opinion? On a suit?”

Rene rolls his eyes. If Harvey didn’t know him so well, he would have missed the miniscule quirk of his lips.

“Don’t be silly. I want you to tell me what impression this outfit gives you as an amateur. I want to know, shall we say, what message the general public takes away from my work.”

Mike still looks doubtful, but he takes a few hesitant steps towards them, finally moving to Rene’s side when he waves his hand impatiently.

They both stare at Harvey, Rene with a smirk, Mike with barely hidden apprehension.

“Well?” Rene demands to know. “What do you think?”

Mike’s eyes flicker to Harvey’s, who lifts an amused eyebrow.

“It… looks good?” He clears his throat. “I mean, really good. It’s great.”

Harvey smirks.

Rene sighs dramatically. “Alright, yes, but we’re not going for good, are we? We’re going for extremely handsome at the very least. An eye-catcher. Subtly sexy, too.” He turns to Mike. “Don’t you think he looks sexy?”

Mike opens his mouth, swallowing compulsively when no sound comes out. “I, uh, I guess it brings out his… body? Like, in that way. It’s kind of hot. I mean, it’s a good look on… on him.”

Rene looks like the cat that got the cream.

“It is, isn’t it? It’s pure sensuality. Practically begging you to undress him with your eyes.” He looks straight at Mike. “Makes you want to rip it right off him, doesn’t it?”

Mike’s face turns a fascinating shade of red.

“I mean, I guess,” he mutters, looking anywhere but at Harvey’s face, and it’s not an _I’m straight so I wouldn’t know_ , it’s not _if I were gay, sure_ , it’s none of the dozen other things a straight man would have said to that.

It’s as good as a confession.

“Perfect,” Rene mutters, and Harvey isn’t sure if he means the suit or Mike’s reaction, but either way he has to agree.

Mike is finally let off the hook, disappearing into the farthest corner of the shop at once, and Rene finishes up his work before forcing Mike to come back and let himself be measured for a new suit.

Mike looks like he isn’t quite sure what just happened when they leave. Harvey eyes him from the side, giving him a nudge.

“What’s the matter? Did the cat get your tongue?”

Mike startles. “What?”

“I’m just kidding, rookie. I know Rene can be a lot to handle. He’s quite something.”

“Right, yeah,” Mike murmurs. The pause before his response is miniscule.

It speaks volumes to Harvey.

*

Rene finishes the job in no time.

Before Harvey can act on the new knowledge he gathered they get caught up in a big case, save the firm from impending doom once again, pull a few all-nighters, and have the first relatively calm day in weeks when he texts him that his collection is done.

Mike is at his desk when Harvey approaches him, leaning over it. When that fails to catch his attention, he asks, “What are you doing tonight?”

Mike looks up from the file he’s bent over. “Working?”

Harvey waves his hand. “Unimportant. Rene’s inviting me out for drinks to celebrate finishing his collection. Come along.”

Mike raises his eyebrows. “Not that I don’t appreciate the invitation, but… why?”

“Why not? You always look a gift horse in the mouth?” Harvey smirks when he throws him a look. “I want you there, that’s why. Besides, it’s only fair. You helped, after all.”

Mike huffs, but his smile is genuine when he nods. “Alright, yeah. If you’re sure Rene won’t mind.”

Harvey smirks. “Believe me, he won’t.”

Rene is already there when they arrive at the bar that night, one of his assistants beside him.

“Harvey! So glad you could make it. And you brought your boy along, how delightful!”

He pulls Harvey into a hug, then does the same to Mike, who freezes for the duration of the light kisses he leaves on his cheeks and then slides onto the seat next to Harvey’s with a dazed look.

Harvey just so holds back a snort. Mike is so intimidated by the man. If he ever found out he was a victim of Rene’s scheming, he’d probably never dare to look at him again.

“Come on, come on, let’s get you something to drink. This is a celebration, after all. Harvey, whisky as usual?”

“You got it. I feel like a Macallan 18 today, though. It’s a special occasion, after all.”

He winks at Rene, who nods and glances at Mike. “You’ll take the same?”

“Uh, sure,” Mike says, retracting his hand from the menu he was just reaching for. Harvey bites his lip, giving his thigh a reassuring squeeze beneath the table. He sees Mike’s head whipping around from the corner of his eye, but doesn’t react, and Mike clears his throat and returns his attention to the table.

It’s a fun night, as it always is when Rene is involved. His assistant is good company as well, having no trouble keeping up with their quips and bantering, and despite Mike’s initial apprehension, he relaxes next to Harvey in no time when he realizes that Rene isn’t going to rip his head off as soon as he lets his guard down.

Actually, he doesn’t just relax next to him. Harvey notices when Rene’s assistant is telling a story about a customer with extraordinary taste and he can’t quite pay attention because Mike is so close all of a sudden. He relaxes _into him_ , too. There’s plenty of space on their side of the table and absolutely no reason for their chairs to be this closely together, and yet they seem to have gravitated towards each other in the short time they’ve been here.

When Harvey glances at Mike, his shoulders are tight like he half expects to be called out for it. Harvey presses his lips together, merely leaning into Mike for the span of a heartbeat in reassurance.

He catches Rene’s eyes when he looks back ahead, nearly snorting at how pleased he looks.

“Enjoying your drink?” he asks cantingly.

Rene raises his glass. “You bet. I believe I don’t need to ask if you are.”

Harvey just takes a sip, smiling to himself.

The contact of their bodies persists, though neither of them does anything more to acknowledge it. You wouldn’t know by looking at Mike that something is out of the ordinary, on the contrary. With the alcohol lowering his inhibitions, he drops his reserve soon and start entertaining the table in the way he’s so good at, listening avidly and excitedly telling stories on his own.

He keeps touching Harvey, too. Nudging him with his knee, patting his arm when he remembers something, brushing his shoulder, sending small shivers down his spine with every contact. And always, always his eyes linger on him, bright and intense in a way that can’t stem purely from the whisky.

Harvey kind of adores that look on him.

He adores the touches too, so focused on them that he misses half of what’s going on around him. No one notices anyway. No one but Rene, that is.

It doesn’t entirely surprise him when he excuses himself early, draining his glass before he claps his hands together and announces that he should get going. He probably instructed his assistant to do the same, who instantly agrees.

Harvey and Mike look at each other, deciding to stay a while longer by unspoken agreement.

Harvey grabs the menu as soon as Rene has left – not without a suggestive wink – and drops it in front of Mike.

“Okay, you can order something you really want now. Pick whatever you like, it’s on me.”

Mike grins. “Don’t mind if I do.”

They order another round, and while they wait Mike turns to Harvey, still conspicuously close (not that he minds in the slightest) and asks, “So, what do you think Rene _really_ did on that trip to Paris he was talking about?”

Harvey snorts. “Honestly, I’m not sure we want to know. Some questions are better left unanswered.”

Mike hums in agreement. “That guy is so mysterious,” he mutters. “You just never know what he’s thinking when he looks at you.”

Harvey has an idea, but he bites his lip and stays silent.

“You’ve really never wanted to go to Paris?” he asks instead. Mike shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t mind if I ended up there somehow, of course, but it’s not my primary focus, you know? I’ve never been outside of the States, and if I had the chance, there are about a dozen other places I’d rather see.”

“Like what?”

Harvey listens attentively when Mike starts talking about his preferred travel destinations. He looks almost wistful, which is understandable if he’s never had the chance to leave the country, and Harvey tries to remember as many of the places he mentions as he can, making a mental note to arrange a business trip to one of them as soon as possible. They don’t get to go abroad that often, but it wouldn’t be the first time an international client required their attention. Harvey will make it happen.

Their drinks arrive, but he barely glances at the waiter before he returns his focus to Mike.

The night passes too quickly. It doesn’t feel like they’ve been sat there for hours at all when they check the time, and Harvey is sure it’s only because their drink is nearing its end that Mike sighs regretfully.

“Well, I suppose I should get home.”

It’s late, and they’ve both had a long day, but Harvey doesn’t want to let Mike leave just yet. He wants to spend more time with him, to hold on to the strange buzzing sensation in the air between them.

Judging by the look on Mike’s face, he doesn’t want to go either.

Harvey waves the waiter over and pays before he nudges Mike and says, “Come on, then. My place is closer.”

He can’t be imagining the relief in Mike’s eyes, the flicker of something that looks just the tiniest bit like triumph.

“If you don’t mind.”

Harvey just smiles, putting a hand on his back as he steps outside behind him.

“Quite the opposite, believe me.”

Mike glances at him, but doesn’t speak. They walk the short distance to Harvey’s place in silence, neither of them feeling the need to disturb it. It feels a little like every word they might speak is loaded, heavy with a weight they are still testing out. If Harvey is going to say something, he wants it to count.

Mike follows him inside when he opens the door, as always looking entirely at home in Harvey’s space. The thought gives him a strange sort of satisfaction.

“Another drink?” he asks.

Mike nods. “Sure.”

He accepts the glass Harvey hands him, and they both sit down, not bothering to leave much space between them on the sofa.

It feels different now. They speak a little, though not much, turning their drinks over and stealing glances at each other again and again. Mike relaxes into the cushions, and Harvey leans back as well, just waiting for something to disrupt the quiet equilibrium, because however much he enjoys the pleasant buzz of anticipation coiling in him, painting everything in a slightly surreal haze, surely it cannot last.

They’ve been dancing around each other for so long. At one point it has to end.

He doesn’t bother hiding his smile when Mike’s eyes catch on the envelope he put on the counter last night, this time entirely unintentional.

“Those from another one of your shootings?”

“Yeah. The last one. And the best, in my opinion.”

Rene really outdid himself with the pictures. The clothes, the perspective, Harvey’s stance, he got everything down perfectly. They are a masterpiece.

He doesn’t ask if Mike wants to see them. Getting up, he grabs the envelope and holds it out to him.

“Go ahead,” he just says, nodding. “Take a look.”

Mike’s eyes stay on him as he reaches for the pictures before he inspects them.

Harvey goes to the kitchen to put his glass into the sink. When he returns, Mike has barely moved from the spot. He takes his time looking at every single one, and Harvey watches in fascination how he drinks them in almost hungrily, staring at the photos he must have committed to perfect memory by now.

Harvey barely dares to breathe in the heavy quiet settling over them, encasing them like a soft cocoon, disturbed only by the rustling of the pictures whenever Mike moves on to the next one.

Harvey is almost positive that he isn’t looking at the clothes he’s wearing at all. He’s just looking at Harvey.

“See something you like?” he eventually asks, breaking the deep silence.

Mike’s eyes snap up, but he doesn’t look caught or panicky. Instead, a bold expression comes into them when he says, “You know I do.”

Looks like he was right. They’re done pretending.

Harvey’s lips quirk into a small smile. “Yeah. I do.”

Mike lowers the pictures when he takes a step towards him, watching him come closer steadily. Harvey gives him plenty of time to break eye contact.

He never does.

Harvey takes the pictures out of Mike’s hands, carelessly tossing them on the sofa. Neither of them pays attention when they scatter everywhere.

Mike doesn’t look away when he rises, coming to stand in front of Harvey with his shoulders straight and his chin raised.

They are inches apart. Harvey can hear every breath Mike draws.

“Tell me you want this,” he says.

A slight smile tugs at Mike’s lips. “You know I do,” he repeats.

In response, Harvey simply leans in and kisses him.

Mike doesn’t even falter. He simply meets him halfway.

A quiet sigh escapes Harvey when their lips connect. Mike’s are warm and compliant, tasting of the scotch he’s so familiar with, feeling absolutely perfect against his own.

Mike returns the gentle pressure, nudging his lips apart as he steps in until their chests are pressed together. Harvey feels his breathing, coming just slightly too fast, and he cups Mike’s jaw, diving into the kiss to catch more of that compelling mixture he can feel himself getting addicted to instantly.

They break apart, barely long enough to take a breath, instantly meeting again to resume their kissing because Harvey is not done by a long shot, and it seems that neither is Mike.

He is thoroughly acquainted with the taste of him by the time the separate again. He opens his eyes, and anything he might have said evaporates when he meets Mike’s, sure and steady and brimming with the same desire that is threatening to overwhelm him.

“Finally,” Mike says.

“Took you long enough,” Harvey agrees. They stare at each other, and then they’re kissing again, decidedly less gentle this time.

Harvey’s fingers dig into Mike’s jaw, and Mike inhales deeply, pressing into him as he parts his lips. He tastes heavenly. He tastes like _more_.

Their breathing is gradually growing more ragged as everything they held back for the past few weeks comes crashing down over them, and suddenly just kissing isn’t enough anymore.

Harvey hums in encouragement when Mike decides to hurry things along, sliding his hands down his body in a way that leaves him hot all over.

He doesn’t bother trying to rid him of his shirt, instead going straight for his pants. That’s fine by Harvey. All he wants is to feel him close, to finally know what it’s like to touch him and be touched in return.

Mike fiddles with his belt, impatience leaving him clumsy.

“Oh, fuck,“ he mutters. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long, you have no idea.”

“I think I might, if it’s anywhere near how long I’ve wanted it.”

Mike attacks him with a bruising kiss before he draws back. “Why did it take us so long to get here? We could have done this weeks ago. I could have… gotten my hands onto… those damn suits… _fuck_.”

Harvey lets out a breathless chuckle, grabbing Mike by the hip. “Liked the suits, did you?”

“Liked?” Mike shakes his head. “I _hated_ them. I wanted to tear them right off you because they were just so goddamn- jesus.”

He kisses him again, then pulls back abruptly.

“Do you have any idea what you look like in those? Because you always look great, but shit, that is something else, I’m telling you.”

Harvey smirks, making a mental note to send Rene a bottle of his favorite wine after this.

“I did notice you seemed to enjoy them,” he remarks. Mike huffs.

“Oh, come off it. Those pictures, the fitting, and then you actually started wearing them… You did that on purpose, didn’t you? You were torturing me.”

Harvey presses his lips together in a poor attempt to conceal his smirk. “I might have tested your reactions to the sight of me in those clothes every once in a while,” he concedes.

Mike stills briefly, then draws back to stare at him.

“Seriously? I was just joking. You actually did that?”

Harvey lifts his shoulders. “Well, can you blame me? Once I realized that you were displaying a certain interest in the matter, I needed to see how far it went. To figure out if you wanted the same thing I do.”

“Like there’s any way I couldn’t.”

Mike nearly collides with him as he brings their lips back together. Harvey doesn’t mind one bit that it’s messy and uncoordinated, on the contrary – this is one of the hottest kisses he has ever had in his life, and it’s only amplified when Mike finally works open his pants and reaches his underwear. He tears at the fabric, and they both make a low sound in the back of their throats when his knuckles brush his erection.

It’s hot as hell, but it’s a bit complicated to get anywhere like this. Harvey hums, trying to break the kiss to say something, but Mike merely follows him to chase his lips. Harvey pats his chest lightly. Mike is happy to ignore that too, and Harvey chuckles, muttering against his lips, “Mike. Wait.”

Mike finally pulls back, his chest heaving. “What?”

“Not that I’m not enjoying this, but don’t you think it would be more practical to take this somewhere else? Or at least get out of these clothes so we can actually reach the necessary parts?”

Mike considers this for about a second before he shakes his head.

“No.” He licks his lips, his eyes roaming his attire hungrily before reaching his face. “Leave them on.”

“Ah.” Harvey hums, lifting an eyebrow as he smirks. “I see. Like them that much, do you?”

“Shut up,” Mike groans, and then he shuts him up himself by kissing him. His hand sneaks into his pants, finally closing around his cock.

“Fuck,” he mutters against his lips, tasting the answering grunt Mike lets out. “God, yeah, like that.”

“Yeah,” Mike agrees, giving his cock a quick stroke. He falls into a stimulating rhythm at once, clearly determined not to waste any more time.

“Shit,” Harvey curses. “Okay, alright, come on, like this then. Come here.”

He walks them backwards until his legs hit the sofa, dropping down without further ado. He pulls Mike along, who is already halfway in his lap, kissing the life out of him while he pulls his pants down just far enough to access his cock.

“You too,” Harvey says, nodding in encouragement when Mike lets go of him to fiddle with his own pants. He doesn’t bother pulling them down all the way either, happy to let Harvey wave his hands aside and reach into his underwear to finally feel the length of his cock.

“Oh, jesus,” he pants at the touch, and Harvey licks his lips, drinking in his reaction as he wraps his fingers around him.

“You like that?”

Mike nearly knocks himself out as he nods. “Fuck, yeah. Are you kidding? You really have to ask?”

“No, it’s quite clear,” Harvey concedes, smirking when Mike groans at the rough tug he gives him. He lifts his head to kiss Mike again, then draws back, saying, “Look at us. We’re like teenagers.”

Mike shakes his head. “I never did anything this hot when I was a teenager. You got lube?”

“Bedroom.”

“Then this will have to do.”

He spits into his palm and spreads his saliva on Harvey’s cock as he falls back into his rhythm. It’s still a bit dry, bordering on too rough, but it only spurs Harvey on, the primal and desperate air it gives this whole thing coming through with every touch.

“Fuck, yeah. Again.”

“Like that?” Mike murmurs, and Harvey nods avidly, moaning when he twists his wrist just right. Clearly, Mike is no stranger to this, and Harvey doesn’t bother hiding how much he’s enjoying the simple yet very effective touches.

Mike’s smirk is entirely too smug, so Harvey decides to give him a taste of his own medicine and focuses on his cock.

It works like a charm. He has him right where he wants him in seconds, as flushed as Harvey feels and equally out of breath, eyes growing glassy and unfocused. The little moans slipping past his lips sound like a symphony to him.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asks, and Mike huffs out a breathless laugh and shakes his head, closing the distance between them.

It doesn’t take much of his continued ministrations for Harvey to reach the point of no return, but at least Mike is right behind him.

“Come on,” Mike urges him on. His hand tightens around him, his fingers digging into his shoulder as he jerks him off. “That’s it, come on, I wanna see you come-”

“God, Mike, I’m close,” Harvey pants. He doesn't need more than that. He shuts his eyes when the tension forming in his body grows and finally overwhelms him as it spreads in every part of his limbs. For one blissful moment, he feels nothing but the all-consuming pleasure flooding him. It’s heavenly.

“Shit, Harvey,” he hears through the haze in his mind, which reminds him that there is still a job to be finished. He takes a deep breath when the blissful wave subsides and returns his attention to Mike’s cock, which is leaking in his hand.

“Come on, now you,” he encourages him, his voice rough, and Mike nods, closing his eyes as he cants his hips to push into his grip.

“Yeah, like that. Like that.”

His breathing grows almost erratic, and it doesn’t take long before he goes rigid and spends himself over Harvey’s hand in quick, hot pulses.

He lets out a low, keen sound, something between a groan and a whimper, and Harvey drinks it up hungrily, trying to commit it to perfect memory. He’s never heard anything like it, never thought he could draw something like this from Mike. He needs to replicate it at the soonest possible moment.

“Fuck,” Mike finally gets out. He slumps beside Harvey, who wipes his hand on his soiled garments as he gazes at him in amusement, watching his chest heaving until they’ve both caught their breath.

Eventually Mike sighs, getting onto his side before he stops short.

“Well, that may not have been my smartest idea.”

“Hm?”

Harvey lifts his head, following Mike’s gaze to the mess they made on his clothes.

“Oh. Well, you weren’t exactly thinking clearly.”

Mike snorts. “No, I really wasn’t.” He eyes the traces of their release. “Rene’s going to kill me if he ever finds out we did this in one of his suits.”

Actually, Rene is going to pop a bottle and probably invite them both out for dinner the second he finds out about this.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

Mike throws him a doubtful look, and Harvey just smiles, pulling him closer as he rolls onto his side, the mess on his clothes be damned. He isn’t going to wear them for much longer anyway, if he gets any say in it.

Another time he is going to tell Mike the whole story, and he already can’t wait to see his face, but there’s time for that later. Right now he just wants to kiss him some more and maybe make an even bigger mess as soon as their bodies allow it.

Rene and the suit and the story can wait. Harvey, on the other hand, can’t. He’s waited long enough for Mike. Now he’s right here, in his arms, warm and comfortable and perfectly kissable, and Harvey is _so_ done waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, looking at the final word count which is somehow under 10k for a change: that can't be right... Hope you enjoyed it! As always, I'm not a native speaker and I have no beta so if you spot any mistakes, feel free to let me know. Also, comments make me super happy, so if you liked it, have concrit, or just want to tell me something, I love hearing from you :)


End file.
